As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Conventional flat panel display monitors (LCD or LED monitor) for information handling systems are often provided with a separate desktop stand assembly for supporting a display monitor component in an upright viewing position. The stand assembly typically includes a riser component that connects the display monitor component to a base component which has a relatively large footprint and is designed to rest upon a surface such as tabletop or desktop in a manner that supports the stand assembly and display monitor component in a stable upright viewing position for the user. Some flat panel display monitors are provided with electrical components that are integral to the display monitor component itself together with various corresponding electrical connectors for connecting electrical cables from an information handling system and AC mains directly to the display monitor.
One type of conventional stand assembly for a display monitor employs a base component that houses one or more electrical components that provide for convenient electrical and signal connection of the monitor component to an information handling system and to AC mains power. Such electrical components include video input connectors (e.g., HDMI, VGA, DVI, DP etc.) and audio input connectors (e.g., stereo mini-plug) for connection to an information handling system, AC power input for connection to AC mains with a corresponding AC/DC power converter for supplying DC power to the display monitor component, USB input connections for coupling to the information handling system together with corresponding output connectors for accepting user USB devices, Ethernet port for coupling to a network Ethernet cable, etc. Conductor wires extending along or within the riser component are typically provided to electrically couple one or more of these electrical components of the base component to corresponding electrical components of the display monitor component.
Flat panel display monitors are also configured for fixed mounting to a wall or desk by a separate support arm which may be articulated. The support arm includes a first mounting bracket on a first end for attachment by bolts or screws to a fixed surface such as a wall or desktop. The second end of the support arm typically includes a second mounting bracket for attaching the support arm to the separate display monitor component with Video Electronics Standards Association (“VESA”) mounting holes and fasteners. Electrical components for such fixed-mount display monitors are typically provided integral to the monitor component itself together with various corresponding electrical connectors for the display monitor.